


Byakugan no Iruka

by Spidermunkee



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, byakugan no iruka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidermunkee/pseuds/Spidermunkee
Summary: Iruka trusted his sensei, trusted him enough to follow him into the recesses of his lab. Trusted him enough to willingly go under. Too bad he woke up with his sensei a traitor and with a new eye. Trust is funny like that.





	Byakugan no Iruka

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Switched Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294225) by [AvocadoLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/pseuds/AvocadoLove). 



> So I thought of this a very long time ago, and then, because I'm difficult, looked up to see if anyone had the same idea I did. Turns out AvocadoLove beat me to the punch, but this little bunny has sharp teeth that know just where to bite. So I hope you like this little bit I came up with. I'm planning on continuing, making this into a full-blown story. So far I have over 20,000 words written, so expect a new chapter this time next week!

While dawn broke through the thick blanket of trees like a smattering of stars on a moonless night, Iruka trudged forward in pure determination. He felt like he was dragging the corpse of a whale, never mind the not-quite-dead weight of his, to be perfectly blunt, useless comrade. At only twelve years old Iruka had more valuable skills than his older teammate, who decided to engage the enemy just because he was bored. If the idiot wasn't almost dead, Iruka would've done something, and that something would not have been very nice.

Trekking through enemy territory with an injured and comatose teammate meant for ripe berries on the fullest branch at shoulder height. In other words, not so good odds. Also in other words, Iruka was hungry but he couldn't rest to eat because he didn't want to be eaten. Smashing that boat of thought into a cliff, Iruka squinted through the thin spotlights of dawn into the forest beyond, recognizing a Konoha ANBU rest station up ahead. Not that he knew what an ANBU rest station looked like, not at all.

Anyway.

 _If we can manage to get there without being accused of trespassing by our own comrades, I think I can take care of Izuchi's wounds enough to make the rest of the journey home._ Iruka glanced around nervously, wishing he had 360 vision and more chakra. _Plus, we can rest enough and see if there are any ration bars stashed away. I know I could use something to eat._

Limping the rest of the way, Iruka decided not to bother with stealth, knowing that if there were ANBU inside they would attack before asking questions if they even thought for a second he was the enemy, and he didn't think he could take a hit from a butterfly let alone a fully trained ANBU that wasn't known for pulling punches. And even if there weren't ANBU inside, it wasn't like he was too concerned with the enemy following him. He hadn't been the stealthiest for the majority of the way, so enemy nin definitely could have attacked much sooner than now.

Poking his head around the door like a curious meerkat, Iruka's mouth dropped open in shock.

_"Sensei!"_

Orochimaru smiled warmly at his incredulous shout, standing gracefully. Iruka unceremoniously dropped Izuchi onto the wooden floor and rushed his sensei, glad to feel the man's strong arms around his tired shoulders. "Hello, Iruka-kun. Well done."

Just as Iruka opened his mouth to question his sensei on the weird choice of words, Izuchi vanished in a puff of smoke. Jerking out of Orochimaru's hold in shock, Iruka stared at the empty spot his useless teammate occupied. "What-?"

"You've passed your test, Iruka-kun," Orochimaru said, settling a pale hand on coffee brown locks. "You've successfully destroyed your enemy and brought your teammate to a safe spot without getting caught or killed."

Still shocked, Iruka could only nod at his sensei's words. Orochimaru smiled again, warmth reaching his eyes, quiet pride emitting from his countenance. "Would you like your reward now, or later?"

Iruka perked up. "What's my reward?"

"Ah ah, you'll have to follow me. It's a surprise."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Iruka started out the door, ignoring his exhaustion, only to be held back by a firm grip on his shoulder. "You don't know where we're going, Iru-kun. Why don't you follow me?"

Laughing sheepishly, Iruka scratched his nose and stood aside for his sensei to breeze past him into the morning light. Orochimaru's wide back was silhouetted against the morning sun, and his long hair fell down his back like a river of black silk. Iruka could only feel relief.

…

"Here we are," Orochimaru murmured, stopping at a thin break between trees. Iruka couldn't see what his sensei could, so he just stood aside as the pale sannin went through a series of hand seals too fast for his eyes to follow. A moment later, a door bloomed into existence. Iruka breathed a quiet exclamation, skipping forward after his sensei. "This is my lab, Iru-kun. You are the first person beside myself to grace these halls."

"Thank you for your trust, Sensei," Iruka said solemnly. Orochimaru was never this accommodating. Iruka really must have done well on his mission, despite feeling like a total failure.

Orochimaru chuckled, the sound wrapping Iruka in a metaphysical hug. "There is no need to thank me, Iru-kun. You are actually helping me with some of my research. You do wish to become stronger, correct? To protect Konoha?"

Iruka drew himself up as high as he could, shoulders squaring and chin lifting. "Yes sir, I want to protect our village from all enemies!"

"A noble goal," Orochimaru commented approvingly. "A goal such as that needs strength to back it up. And I have just the thing."

They arrived at a small room with a single reclined chair and a tray of sharp blades and needles on wheels. A spotlight shone on the upper part of the chair, and a UV bag and holder stood strongly next to the tray of blades.

"Sensei?" Iruka murmured uncertainly.

"Don't worry, Iru-kun, I promise you won't feel a thing. You'll wake up feeling better than ever, with new skills to hone. All to protect our home."

Iruka sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, contemplating shortly on if he really wanted to do this. Then he nodded once, saying, "I'll be stronger, for Konoha."

"Precisely, Iru-kun, now let's get you set up."

…

When Iruka woke, it was sudden, with a fast heartbeat and quick breaths, like he'd had a nightmare. He was too uncomfortable for this to be his bed, and his head ached. When he tried opening his eyes only one followed his command, squinting and blinking at a harsh light above his head.

"Sensei?" Iruka called hoarsely, hands rising to his face. Gentle hands guided them back down, and Iruka turned his head slowly and painfully to his right to see - "Sandaime-sama!"

"Hello, Iruka-kun. I'm glad to see you awake." Sarutobi leaned back in his chair, face drawn and pale, deep circles making his watery grey eyes stand out. "What do you remember?"

Iruka tried furrowing his brow while he thought, but that hurt too much. "I remember following Sensei inside of his lab and being told to lay down on a table. After that, nothing."

Sarutobi seemed to deflate where he sat, his sigh heavy and full of damp air, as if he'd been crying. "Oh, child, I don't know how to tell you what has transpired while you've slept. I suppose I'll start with this: your sensei is a traitor to Konoha and is now considered a missing-nin."

Iruka sucked in a sharp breath, elbows jerking back to help himself into a sitting position. He fought the Sandaime and his own faltering strength, pulling himself to lean back against the hospital pillows, panting for breath. "What- "

"He was convicted of illegal experimentation, and possession of Hyuuga and Uchiha clan secrets." Sarutobi leaned forward to adjust Iruka's pillows, eyes sad and solemn. "He also gave you and your genin teammates false missions, paying you with stolen money he commandeered by breaking into the main vault of the village center."

"I don't - " Iruka gasped for breath, suddenly regretting his choice to sit up. Tears threatened his delicate hold.

"He also experimented on you, Iruka-kun. Something truly horrendous, and something only your fellow shinobi Hatake Kakashi could truly understand." Sarutobi leaned forward and cupped Iruka's quivering shoulder, eyes boring into Iruka's single gaze. "He gave you the Byakugan."

Iruka passed out.


End file.
